


Together We Heal

by LilaK



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Fix It Fic, Keith x Lance - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon, So I fixed it with Klance, Vld s8, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform, the ending really upset me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaK/pseuds/LilaK
Summary: Lance is falling apart and Keith helps him to find himself again.*post s8 fix it fic*





	Together We Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Lance’s endgame felt really wrong in s8, so I drabbled a thing to fix it!  
> Thank you to this fandom for making me love writing again after two years 💙💜❤️

Lance does go start a farm. He grows Allura’s favorite flowers. He spreads her message. He teaches the Alteans.

And after the trauma he went through, that’s enough. For a few years. But Lance is brilliant. He’s ambitious. And after a while, he starts to get restless. But he doesn’t know what do do, ya know? This was enough for him a few months ago, what’s wrong now? He’s still traumatized from what happened with Voltron. He still wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat needing to run outside and touch the earth to remind himself he isn’t in the heat of battle, isn’t dying, isn’t losing her all over again. He’s tearing himself apart inside. He can’t stay here. He wasn’t built to stay in one place. He was built to explore, to do good, and this was starting to feel… stale. Hollow. He eats less with every day, looks to the stars more. Cries more.

Then one night as he’s sitting on his roof looking at the stars, he sees one fall. No, not a shooting star, something coming through the atmosphere. Towards the farm. It’s a ship, a galra ship. For a moment his heart seizes and he leaps to his feet, shaking, considering running for the rifle he keeps in his house. But he reminds himself that the war is over and these Galra aren’t invaders. That’s a Blade ship. That’s Keith’s ship. Tears fill his eyes and spill down his cheeks. He hasn’t seen Keith is nearly a year. He drops down from the roof and runs across the field. Keith is barely out of the ship when Lance slams into him. Keith’s quick shift of balance keeps them on their feet, but they do stumble back to the wall of the ship. Lance is crying for real now, tears soaking through Keith’s jacket. Keith holds him tight. He’s clearly confused, but he murmurs soothingly anyways. After a minute Lance pulls back to look him in the eyes. He can hardly see. Keith’s face is a blur of black hair and pale skin. Keith is asking something. Is everyone alright? Is he alright? What’s wrong? Everyone’s fine, he manages, and Keith guides him back to the house. He lives alone. Keith makes him a hot drink and they sit to talk. Lance tells him everything, how he can’t sleep, how he feels stifled but can’t imagine going anywhere because he can’t fight anymore, and flying brings flashbacks and panic attacks.

Keith listens to it all quietly, only giving the occasional sound of comfort or encouragement. When Lance has used up all his words, they sit quietly for a long time. Then Keith stands.

I stopped by on my way to a nearby planet, he says. There’s a civilization moving there after their planet collapsed.

Lance’s shoulders slump. Is Keith really going to leave so soon, and not say anything about what Lance just told him? He can’t cry anymore, but that familiar hollow feeling starts to creep into the space in his chest that had been filled with warm familiarity just moments ago.

Come with me.

Lance’s head snaps up. Keith smiles at him. It’s not a battle, he assures. Lance knows what Keith does. He makes a difference to people who are desperate for help. He’s fighting, but in a very different way to what they used to do. He has a ship full of supplies and a crew of dedicated Blade members ready to help this community build a new home for themselves. It’s close by, just a day or two in Keith’s ship. He can bring him back if he doesn’t want to stay, but maybe…. just maybe it’ll be good for him. Lance hesitantly agrees. The farm practically runs itself, his family knows what to do without him. He isn’t scheduled to go to Altea for a few more months. He leaves a message for his family, grabs some clothes, and his eyes snag on his rifle. He hesitates. You won’t need it, Keith says. They’re a peaceful people, pretty similar to the Olkari, actually. And the planet has a peaceful group of natives who have already agreed to let this new group live in harmony with them. Really the only thing the blades are doing there is helping them move and aid in communication with the two civilizations. They’re just there to smooth things over. No war, no tragedy. A new start.

It takes less than two days to arrive at the planet. Lance had nearly slipped into couple panic attacks along the way, but Keith’s careful, gentle care had helped him through it. The knot in his chest begins to loosen, and by the time they step onto the planet he can almost breathe without feeling like he’s fighting something back. He can almost remember how to smile for real.

They spend two months there, helping to ease the transition for the migrant people. Over those two months, Lance learns how to smile again. He laughs again, and the first time he does, it startles him. It‘s Keith who makes him do it, and the smile he gives when he does is radiant.

Lance can feel himself falling in love again. Or perhaps… uncovering his love. It had always been there, he realizes. He just hadn’t been ready for it before. He agrees to stay with Keith, at least for a while. They go back to Earth before their next mission so Lance can properly explain things to his family, and then they’re off. Lance and Keith travel together for years, both with the Blades and without. They help people. They heal old wounds and build new bridges. Eventually Lance rediscovers his love of flying. And somewhere along the way, as if it hadn’t been a choice at all but a natural progression, they learn to love each other in new ways. They learn to bring it into the light.  
Of course, Lance still wakes up sometimes convinced that he is fighting, or losing someone he loves. Sometimes it’s Allura. Sometimes it’s Keith. But Keith is always right there beside him to soothe him back to restfulness. For as long as they can, they work to help those in desperate need of it.

Together.

And when their age finally catches up to them, they settle down in a small city on an inhabited moon close to earth. It’s peaceful and vibrant and beautiful in so many ways. It has the most incredible sunsets they have ever seen, and they watch them every night. They see the rest of their team, their found family, whenever possible. Lance’s family visits often, but he doesn’t return to the farm. He doesn’t feel the need to. He will always love Allura, but he carries her with him in his heart and in the marks beneath his eyes. He doesn’t need the farm anymore. It was healing once, but now he has learned to heal himself, with Keith’s help.

They take in a couple kids who had nowhere to go and help to give them a future. They don’t stop making a difference for those who need it. They live in peace for the rest of their days, falling more in love with each and every moment. ~

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys like me to make this into a longer fic? 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/star-dust-in-my-veins <3  
> I'm also in twitter and Instagram at ink_andstardust


End file.
